A red haired surprise
by doc boy
Summary: After winning second place in a league Ash returns home for a little rest when an old friend comes back with a pleasent surrprise...


A red haired surprise

I do not own Pokémon (wish I did though)

It was hard for me him to say goodbye. She was his best friend. Several years prior she fished him out of the river. When she seemed worried he thought she was talking to him but she was actually talking to Pikachu. Given the fact that it was a medical emergency he had to borrow her bike to get him to the Pokémon center quickly. However he ended up destroying her bike in the process accidently and she's been tailing him ever since. At first he was annoyed but after a while he got used to her. Enough time passed and he befriended her and she befriended him. After sharing three leagues together it was time to say goodbye. He really cared about her and he was moved by the kind gesture of her giving her that napkin to carry the food Brock gave him… it was only after he left that he realized how much he loved her…

Since then several years have passed and he once again had to say goodbye to someone. This time it was to May and Max and it was just as hard if not harder. Now he has returned home to rest before he went to the next league. He walked up the road leading up to his house and was greeted by a pink creature sweeping the floor near the picket fence

"Mime! Mister Mime!" beamed the Pokémon as it ran towards Ash while waving his hands in the air in excitement. Ash chuckled at his friend's excitement

"Hey Mr. Mime. How's it going?"

"Mime! Mime!" exclaimed the creature happily. Their exchange was interrupted when the front door opened

"What is it Mr. Mime?" asked a female voice as a middle aged women stuck her head from the door. Ash chuckled again

"Hi Mom" he said and she turned to look at him

"Ash!" she exclaimed happily as she ran towards him to give him a hug

"How's my special boy doing?" she asked after they separated from the hug

"I'm fine. I just came back from the champion's league"

"And?"

"See for yourself" said Ash and reached for his pocket and took out a silver medal hanging from a blue ribbon

"I came in second place" he smiled widely

Dalia's eyes brightened with joy

"That's great sweetie! I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome. But I hope you're still changing your underwear every day" she suddenly had a stern look on her face. Ash fell to the ground pathetically. When he got up he seemed annoyed

"Mom!"

"Just a friendly reminder dear…."

"I told him to do it too but he never listens" said another voice from behind him. Ash turned around and was surprised by what he saw. In front of him stood a pretty girl with bright red hair, blue eyes and a nice figure.

"Misty?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah Ash It's me" she said smiling shyly

Ash laughed

"Misty!" he exclaimed happily and brought her into a bear hug almost choking her

"Ash you're crushing me!"

"Sorry Mist. It's just so good to see you" he said and released her

"It's good to see you too Ash. I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I felt like seeing you so I came by to visit" she said with a slight blush on her face

"I'm glad. Come in and we'll have some tea and cookies" he then turned to his mother whispered

"Do we have tea and cookies?"

"Of course dear"

Now it was Misty turn to fall pathetically

"Ash you're so dense you don't even know what's in your pantry!" she yelled

"Hey chill out Misty. I just came back from the champion's league. I didn't even enter the house yet"

Misty looked slightly hurt and ashamed for yelling at Ash for nothing

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't know" she said with her head lowered

"Don't worry about it" he said and she seemed slightly cheered up

"You're still my best friend" he added and she smiled at him

"Aww isn't that cute? Little Ashy has found himself a girlfriend…" teased Gary as he passed by on his bike

"Can I borrow that for a second?" Ash asked Misty and she nodded. Next thing Gary knew he was wacked with Misty's mallet and was sent spinning into the air

"Looks like Gar's blasting off aga… no wait that's not my line. Oh well…" said Gary as he disappeared into the distance

"Nice job Ash he went far…" said Misty with her hand above her eyes

"I learned from the best. Now I understand why you like doing this so Much. It's fun"

"Yeah tell me about it…" she said and took her mallet from him and stuffed him in her seemingly small pocket…

Shortly afterwards Ash and Misty were sitting beside each other on the couch and were drinking a cup of tea while Dalia was out in the yard.

"So what have you been up to Ash?"

"I just came back from the champion's league. I came in second place"

"My, you're becoming quite the trainer are you?"

"I guess. Next time I'll win first place"

"I'm sure" said Misty as Ash lowered his cup and set it down on his lap

"You know I really missed you Misty" he said and faced her

'I missed you too. I was thinking about you every day"

"So was I" said Ash as he peered into her eyes and she peered into his

"And Misty?"

"Yes?"

'Remember that time I said you were ugly?"

Misty was caught off guard by this tactless statement and seemed annoyed that he ruined the moment

"What about it?"

"I lied. I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful"

Misty seemed very touched by his statement

"That's very sweet of you Ash. Thank you" she said and didn't notice their faces became slightly closer

Misty decided to do something she wanted to for several years

"Listen Ash, there's something I have to tell you. You're my best friend and I care a lot about you but I want to be more than just a friend… I…" Misty sighed in mid-sentence

Being the dense guy that he is Ash didn't get the hint

"You wha?" Ash began but was cut off when he felt Misty's lips press against his. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, the pleasure sent through his body, the dopamine excreted from his brain and throughout his body. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck as she had hers around his. They kissed passionately till they had no air in their lungs and parted. Their faces remained centimeters away from each other and they peered into each other's eyes

"I love you Ash. I want to be by your side wherever you go"

"I'd love that Misty. I love you too…" he said annd brought her into a hug

"I'll be going on my next quest in two weeks. You wanna join?" he asked and she separated from the hug. She caressed his cheek

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" and they both smiled. They kissed briefly again and embraced each other into a hug and fell asleep in each other's arms. Unaware that Pikachu was sitting on the side of the couch listening to the whole thing; he leaned into the couch and sighed with content…

 _"Cha…"_

From that day on Ash and Misty were a couple and would remain a happy one for the rest of their lives. From getting married and raising a family and beyond…

And they couldn't be happier about it….

The end… =)

Well that was a cute fluffy one. I hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
